The Last Wish of A Dying Friend
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: Daniel’s worst fear is to become a host to a Goa’uld, but when a dying friend asks it of him will he be able to respect her last wish.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LAST WISH OF A DYING FRIEND**

**Author: **JediBant

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summery: **Daniel's worst fear is to become a host to a Goa'uld, but when a dying friend asks it of him will he be able to respect the last wish of his dying friend.

**Authors Note:** This idea came to me a few days ago and I am not sure if it will work but I have been trying to start a Stargate SG-1 only fic for awhile now and so I am giving it a go. Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for improvement or plot. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He didn't know how long he was unconscious and he couldn't tell from the sun either as the cave in had blocked out all light that had entered the cave, leaving only the small torch that was just out of reach but still giving off a small amount of light.

Looking down at his body he knew he had gotten off lightly, one of his legs were trapped under a rock but it was supported by more smaller rocks that were under it so the full weight of the boulder, which probably weighed a couple of hundred kilos, wasn't on his leg, it was only pinning him there. His arm was also under a pile of rocks but he was able to push them away and curl his arm up against his chest.

He had been in the cave working on a translation for the Tok'ra that was supposed to tell them how to access a weapon that was supposedly inside the cave, but they didn't account for the defenses placed around the weapon and so they didn't have any warning when the cave collapsed on top of them.

Daniel tried to sit up but his head was pounding and so he lay back down, then looked around for the Tok'ra who had been in the cave with him.

She was three feet away but he could only she her shoulders and head, the rest of her covered in the fallen roof of the cave.

"Ileana?"

She opened her eyes and tilted her head slightly so she could see him better.

"I was beginning to think that you would never wake up." She whispered.

"How long?"

"I am not sure, I awoke three of your Earth hours ago," her voice was strained and was quieter then normal.

"The others would be back by now." The rest of SG-1 had been waiting outside the cave and had been doing perimeter checks every few hours, they had been on one when the cave collapsed.

"Yes, they have tried repeatedly to contact you on your radio but you wouldn't wake up."

Daniel immediately move a hand to his radio and pressed the button on the side.

"Jack? Jack, are you there,"

"Daniel? You're alive?"

Daniel chuckled, "You can't kill me that easily."

"How are you?"

"We're both alive, Ileana is almost completely buried though and my leg is stuck under a rock."

"Have you got any other injuries?" This time it was the voice of Doctor Janet Fraiser.

"Yeah, I think my arm is broken and I have a head injury but I don't know how badly."

"Alright we're trying to get you out just stay awake, I want you to check in every five minutes alright?"

Daniel acknowledged the request and turned back to Ileana, "How is Kay'la?"

"She is doing her best to keep me alive but she will not be able to do so for long."

"How long?"

Ileana's eyes flashed and Daniel knew that it was now the symbiote speaking, "Ileana's injuries are extensive; if we do not get out in the next hour then I do not believe that I will be able to heal her, even with the healing device her body would fail."

Daniel spoke into the radio again, "How long till you can get us out of here?"

"Another 3 to 4 hours at the least," Jack replied.

"We have that much time."

"We have oxygen with us and we're going to start pumping it in to you as soon as we can." Sam said.

"That's not the problem. Kay'la says that she won't be able to keep Ileana alive for more then another hour."

"We can't go any faster without risking the cave collapsing on you."

"Try your best. I'm going to trying and move over to her." Daniel said trying to sit up again.

"Be careful what you move."

Daniel didn't bother to reply; instead he sat up fully and rested his head on a nearby rock while he waited for the room to stop spinning.

"Be careful Daniel, it will do neither of us any good if you hurt yourself even more," Ileana was in control again.

When he was able, Daniel examined the rock trapping his leg with the small amount of light they had. Bending forward he was able to reach around the rock and touch his foot, which he squeezed through his boot to make sure he could still had feeling in his toes. He sucked in a sharp breath when pain shot up his leg.

He felt around the base of the boulder pinning him for a weakness then pushed it to see if it would move but only succeeded in causing himself more pain.

He tried instead to pull his leg out of the gap between the cave floor and the rock but the gap was too small for his boot. Daniel hit the rock in frustration sending pain up in arm, but this time the rock shifted, onto his leg. He cried out and a moment later the radio came alive.

But before he could reply he lost consciousness again.

* * *

"Daniel? Are you alright?"

The voice got more and more urgent before he was able to move a hand to the button.

"I'm alright," he told the people outside but pain was laced through his voice.

"You had us worried for a moment there."

"I'm fine…mostly." He looked down at his leg which was now being crushed by the rock. "But I'm not moving anytime soon."

"Just don't move anymore," Janet scolded, "How's Ileana?"

Daniel looked over at his companion, "Ileana?" no reply, "Ileana?" he called louder this time, "come on you need to stay awake." He bent at the waist and was just able to touch the top of her head. He poked her until she woke up again. "You need to stay awake, Ileana. Talk to me."

She groaned and opened her eyes for a moment before they closed again.

"Wake UP!" Daniel shouted lunging forward as far as he could and hitting her forehead.

She started and glared at him, "What?" she asked groggily.

"You need to stay awake, talk to me." He insisted.

"About what?"

"Anything, tell me about Kay'la."

It must have been the right question because Ileana started off in a longwinded explanation about how she became a host and everything they had done together since then, much of which Daniel was sure was secret, occasionally Ileana would apologies to Kay'la when she started talking about things that needed extreme secrecy but other then that the symbiote would let her talk trusting Daniel and knowing that the archeologist would not disclose the information.

Daniel and Ileana/Kay'la had been working at the cave for some time now and they had worked together previously at other translations. Kay'la was an expert on alien languages and knew two more languages then Daniel, but Daniel's knowledge of Earth's languages and his ability to translate writings that used more then one language, had made then an excellent team and they had become close friends over the past few years.

Every five minutes Daniel checked in as he had been told and gave the people on the outside an update of their condition and each time he asked how much longer and each time he was told that it would be a few more hours.

Daniel prompted Ileana to start talking again when she stopped for the 3rd time in as many minutes.

"Come on you need to stay awake."

"Why should both of us die?" Ileana asked.

"We are not going to die just stay with me."

"We have been together for over two hundred years." Daniel realized that she was talking about Kay'la.

"We're all going to be fine." He insisted.

"I am not stupid Daniel, you heard Kay'la and while she tried to stop me hearing I know her thoughts, I am dying, no one con stop that now."

Daniel knew that it had now been over an hour since Kay'la had told him the grim new of Ileana's imminent demise.

Ileana tilted her head so that she could look Daniel in the eyes, "I would ask one last thing of you my friend, and I would ask that you don't interrupt me," She said solemnly, "I know you have promised yourself that you would never become a host after Ammonet took your wife, but I do not want Kay'la to die because of my weakness. Let me finish," she said when Daniel opened his mouth to speak, "I know that Kay'la would leave you as soon as she could for a new host, it would not be permanent. Please please take her I beg you, I know it is a lot to ask but…"

Now Daniel did interrupt, "You will live Ileana,"

"No I won't, I know that you don't have to try to comfort me, I will die in peace, IF I know that Kay'la will live,"

Daniel closed his eyes and looked away for her. He then gave a small nod.

"Thank you Daniel, you are a good friend." Ileana then went quiet for a long moment. Daniel looked back at her and from his position on the floor it looked like she was having an internal battle with herself, or in her case, her symbiote. He used the time to check in once more but he chose not to tell them of Ileana's plan as he knew that Jack would discourage it and then he wouldn't be able to go through with the idea.

Moments after the communication finished he heard the distinct sound of a symbiote coming towards him and he looked past it at Ileana who was watching them and mouthed a 'thank you' to him before her eyes closed and the rise and fall of her half crushed chest ceased.

Daniel closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see Kay'la but he almost threw up when the slimy creature entered his mouth and entered the back of his neck threw the soft tissue at the back of his throat. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LAST WISH OF A DYING FRIEND**

**Author: **JediBant

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summery: **Daniel's worst fear is to become a host to a Goa'uld, but when a dying friend asks it of him will he be able to respect her last wish.

**Authors Note:** Again please let me know what you think, and any thoughts you may have for plot. I know that a lot of people read fics but don't review but I've just looked at my hit count for this fic and its 177 but only 4 reveiws pout please review please please please. I begging.

* * *

_Kay'la speaking in Daniel's head_

**Daniel speaking to Kay'la inside his head.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Daniel opened his eyes to the ceiling of the SGC corridors and Janet Frasier hovering in the corner of his view.

"Just relax, we'll get you to the infirmary and sort you out."

Daniel looked around him. Jack was following them towards the infirmary. He reached his good hand up and removed his oxygen mask, "where is Ileana?"

Janet and Jack exchanged a look, "you just worry about yourself for now," Janet said trying to put the mask back on him.

"No," he turned his head away from the mask ending with it on his ear, "Where is she, I want to see her."

Janet sent him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Daniel but we couldn't reach her in time."

Daniel fell silent and allowed Janet to treat him. He had been good friends with Ileana/Kay'la but he didn't think it would affect him so badly.

"Daniel, we're going to take you into surgery to repair some of the damage in your leg." He nodded and lay still as the anesthetic took effect.

* * *

"_Daniel Jackson...Daniel Jackson?"_

Daniel looked around for the source of the voice but there was no one nearby except for Jack and General Hammond who were a few metres away discussing something, most likely him, with Doctor Frasier.

"Danny!" the group looked towards him at Jack's exclamation.

Janet rushed forward and started taking his pulse.

"You said he wouldn't be awake for another hour," Jack accused.

"He shouldn't be but that's what I was trying to tell you, the anesthetic wouldn't work properly, we ended up giving him enough to knock Teal'c and look at him he's not even drowsy."

"_Daniel Jackson?" _the voice said again.

"Who is that?" Daniel looked around again; he knew the voice but couldn't place it.

"Who's who." Jack asked.

"That voice, it…What the hell are you doing in my head." Daniel screamed suddenly, he panicked and Jack had to reach out to restrain him, none of them knowing what was wrong.

"Dr Jackson, Daniel calm down." Janet said moving to get a sedative although she wasn't sure how much good it would do. One of the airmen moved in to help Jack restrain him.

Janet moved back towards them but Daniel suddenly went still. His head bowed then come up, then his eyes glowed and every weapon in the room was pointed at him.

"I do not mean you or Daniel Jackson any harm. I am Kay'la, I was Ileana's symbiote."

"Well what are you doing in Daniel, get out of him." Jack demanded, still pointing his gun at her, despite her being a Tok'ra.

"I will do so, but not right now."

"Why?"

"To leave him now would kill him."

"And you too?" Jack said, sure that the Tok'ra had a second agenda.

"No, I would survive."

"Why did you blend with Dr Jackson?" General Hammond asked.

"When Ileana knew that she was dying she asked Daniel to take me, I was to heal him and then take a new host or go into a tank until a host could be found. Daniel agreed to this but I believe now that he was not completely conscious and his forgotten about the deal he made."

"Which is why he panicked." Janet prompted.

She nodded, "yes, it is understandable."

"I still don't trust it," Jack said.

"I would not expect you to," Kay'la replied, "you may take whatever precautions as will make you feel comfortable, I will not fight you. Then if you would provide me with a tank I will leave Daniel in two days."

"Why so long?" Janet asked.

"The process of blending is traumatic for both symbiote and host…"

"Ah see…" Hammond and Janet glared at Jack and he wisely chose not to finish whatever it was he was going to day.

"As you know," Kay'la continued, "the host needs to wake on their own after blending and it can kill them if they are moved too soon after."

All three nodded, they had learnt this when Jacob became a Tok'ra.

"But Daniel and I were not given a chance to complete the blending, that is the reason I didn't reveal myself earlier, I lost consciousness trying to keep Daniel alive."

"Sure you did," Jack mumbled.

"That along with his injuries and the sedatives you gave us has slowed the process of blending and I f I were to leave him now…"

"He would die." Janet finished.

"Yes, and now I must rest, I am going to try and heal Daniel before I leave him, as a token of my gratitude." Her head bowed and it was Daniel again.

"It's so strange, I can hear myself talking and feel my lips moving, but its not me."

"How are you feeling?" Janet asked, taking his pulse and BP.

"Better then I should,"

"How can you take this so well? You have a snake in your head and last time I checked you said you would rather die."

"But I remember agreeing to this now."

"I think I preferred you kicking and screaming at least then I knew you were sane," Jack complained.

"I can accept it because unlike you, Sam and even Jacob, I chose this, I wasn't forced and I didn't need too do it to live. I did it for a friend."

"Well then…you have fun with your snake. I…have reports to write." Jack then left the room, without another word.

Janet and the General also left him to rest, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

"_This is not permanent, in a few days I will be gone and everything will go back to normal."_

Daniel nodded.

"_I apologies again for frightening you, It was not my intention."_

"**I've told you already it was not your fault. I simply forgot you were there."**

"_I should have known at the time that there would be a chance that you would not remember."_

"**It was Ileana's request; we both did as she asked."**

"_But you did not have to agree, and I thank you for that. I owe you my life."_

"_I did not tell the complete truth."_

"**When?"**

"_A few moments ago,"_

"**When we were talking to the others?"**

"_Yes...it is true that to leave you right now would kill you, but I could leave you tomorrow if that is what you would like."_

"**Then why did you say it would take two days?"**

"_I have always loved your company Daniel, more then I have anyone else's, I wish to get to know you better, but if it is your wish for me to leave you tomorrow then I will."_

"**And you knew if the others knew you could leave tomorrow they would make you."**

"_Yes but it completely up to you when I leave."_

Daniel nodded. He could feel Kay'la's grief at the loss of Ileana and he would allow her to stay because of this, he also hoped that it would help him to understand the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra better and what his wife had gone through during her imprisonment.


End file.
